Good Girls go Bad( Ron weasley love story)
by thatdorkyyologirl
Summary: Vera is a 14 year old good girl.When she goes Hogwarts, She meets Bex and her gang. Will they turn her bad? Or will a certain readhead save her?will not follow plot line exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**bio:**

Heeeeey!

Its Vera here! You know, Vera? Distant relative of Salazar Slytheryn? Well, to clear things up, I'm nothing like him. But people think I am. Anyway, I have straight black hair with a few pieces dyed pink, And it goes a little farther than my shoulders and grey eyes. My favorite book is Pride and Prejudice(Yes, I'm a nerd who likes classics. Don't judge!) I'm also against sexism and I hate the whole "You can't hit a girl" thing. Its stupid! I'm 14 and I just got kicked out of beauxbatons, So I'm going to Hogwarts. How did I get kicked out? That brat Elle March got Fleur Delacour hospitalized and blamed it on me. Gotta head to Hogwarts! Byeee!

**Chapter 1**

I walked on the train trying to find a empty compartment. Either it was full or someone was saving a seat. I opened up a door and walked in."Is this compartment-" I started to say, when I noticed who was there."OMG!HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Did I forget to mention I am a big fan of harry potter. I felt my cheeks blush as a girl with bushy brown hair walked up to me."Harry doesn't like that kind of attention. So scram!" She yelled. I felt tears in my eyes as I ran away, Not looking back. I bumped into a girl in the process. "Watch wher- Hey, you okay?" She asked. I wiped my eyes and told her what happened. Oh, Hermione? Shes a brat. Come into our compartment, We have room!" She said dragging me in. I sat down next to a girl with blonde hair and black highlights that fell to the end of her back. Across from me was a boy with black hair. The girl who listened to me had dyed blue hair that was shoulder length. The blue haired girl was Named Bex. The blonde one was named Alli. And the boy was Anthony." So..." Anthony mumbled, Staring at his sneakers. Bex hit him. "Sorry, He's not used to talking to girls besides us." I gave her a confused look. For some reason, Anthony nodded his head, like he was approving of something." His younger sister was taken in his first year. They were really close,so it hit him hard. so ever since then, All the friendships with girls he already has, he keeps. But he doesn't want another one." Bex explained. I noticed that Alli hadn't spoken yet. She just sat there, Drawing a thing was for sure. Alli was not a optimist. Me and Bex talked for a while. I learned she was a Slytheryn. I was shocked. then again, Not all Slytheryns are bad.

I waited for my name to be called to be sorted. Since I got previous education, I would be in my fourth year. "VERA MARS?"Mgonagall called. I stepped up, Feeling nervous. I looked around The great hall. I got a thumbs up from Bex, But I also got a glare from Hermione. I sat on the stool, Putting the hat on. "_Ah, a relative of sir slytheryn, I see. I see kindness, But I also see spunk. Better be SLYTHERYN!" _The hat ...

SLYTHERYN!


	2. Chapter 2: shocking

I was walking back from the feast when I bumped into a girl wearing purple glasses. She looked at me worried. "Oh no!Ypour from Bexs crew. Please, Don't break my glasses!"She pleaded, Looking as if she was about to was she talking about?"Yes, I'm from Bexs crew. Whats so bad about them?" I asked, getting suspicious."uh... 're just mean to me.'She mumbled. I put a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry, I don't like violence. Whats your name?" I asked soothingly."B.. your Vera, Right? Draco's girlfriend." I almost chocked on my own spit."What?" I said." People say that he was showing off his biceps to you, and that you were staring lovingly in his eyes.' She informed me. I ran back into the great hall. Sure enough, About a thousand team Dera pictures were up. Okay sure, I was talking to draco. But its because were friends, not dating. Tears formed in my eyes. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry." Bex said, rubbing my back. I cried and cried. My friendship with draco was ruined.

I walked into the great hall the next morning only to be laughed at. Tears formed in my eyes as I sat next to draco, Only to see him walk away. I eat as fast as I can and bolt out. I ran into someone with red hair."Watch where your-Oh, Hey."He mumbled. I then recognized him as one of the people in the compartment with harry.I felt my cheeks blush as I waved."So...What are you up to?" He asked me. For some reason, He seemed really shy." Well, I just got humiliated out there. People now think I'm dating Draco! Draco, of all people. Who would do such a vile, cruel, Nasty thing. I want to kill whoeve-"Before I could finish, He kissed me . It was very passionate, And I felt myself melting in his arms.

"BEX, BEX, BEX!" I yelled as I ran to sit next to her at dinner. I hadn't been able to tell her what had happened because I couldn't find her, and during classes we had together, we couldn't talk. I rambled on and on about how he kissed me. Afterward,she was silent. She turned to talk to Alli, Who was writing the word death on her arm in black marker. Weird. You would think she would be happy for me. I grabbed some food and sat back, not worring too much.

As we walked up to our dormitory, Bex turned around." HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at me. I was stunned. What was she talking about? " What are you talking about?" I asked."RON IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Bex screamed, pointing at me.


End file.
